


life is short and you are hot

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [8]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Halloween, Lemon, Romance, Sex, kinda cute, virgin!kid, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 8th:</p><p>you and kid have been dating for eight months now, and you're ready to take the next step.</p><p>smutty romance ensues</p><p>(and yes, the title is a quote from doctor who.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is short and you are hot

He’d been reluctant to come. He was always reluctant to come along with you to these types of things, but he always did.

The two of you were taking a hayride through a cornfield, and then to a pumpkin patch, then a forest back to the drop off/pickup point.

You hopped on first, grabbing hold to the side of the wooden wagon, and gripped kid’s hand, pulling him up.

You sat on a hay bale and patted the empty space next to you, smiling at him.

He huffed out a sigh, and sat beside you as the ride began moving.

You nudged his ribs with your elbow, making him jump a little.

“can you at least act like you’re having fun?” you said with false irritation, then laughing as a bump on the dirt path knocked him off balance, making him reach out for you.

You pet his hair, making his cheeks flush, though you were alone on the ride.

It was about 5:30, so the golden rays of the fading sunlight made the scene even more beautiful as the cornfield came into view.

“isn’t it pretty?” you said softly, resting your head on his shoulder.

“mmm…reminds me of ‘jeepers creepers 2’.” He muttered, to which you responded by lightly smacking his arm.

The main reason for this little expedition was because The two of you had been dating a while, and you’d been…well…ready. Sure, you’d never done…it before, but…you were ready. You were just trying to find the right way to bring it up.

And with maka, soul, black star, patty, liz, and tsubaki almost always tagging along, the two of you could barely ever get any alone time. But today the both of you disappeared off the face of the earth, (well, the side of a cornfield) and were finally able to talk about…that.

Kid had been unclear on everything except for one. That he really, truly liked you. He once left a painting crooked for a full ten and a half minutes because he didn’t want to interrupt a story you were telling.

That said a lot about how much you meant to him.

You took a deep breath, moving to hold his hand.

“hey, kid?”

“hmm?”

“we’ve been together for a…” you cleared your throat nervously. “for a while now, huh?”

He smiled. “eight months exactly.” He squeezed your hand.

You giggled nervously. “yeah…so…look kid, I really like you. A-and I think I might even lo-“ you were cut off mid-sentence as the wagon came to a sudden stop, the hay bale you were sitting on slid, throwing you off balance.  
You’d clung to kid, and let out a startled squeak.  
“you okay?” he asked, helping you up.  
You nodded, standing with him and getting off the wagon.  
You hadn’t noticed, but the wagon had stopped beside the pumpkin patch, and the two of you got off hand in hand onto the dying grass.   
***  
After only about ten minutes on searching in silence, you’d picked out your pumpkins (the exact same size so the front porch would be perfectly symmetrical, obviously.) and lugged them back onto the wagon.

“ready to finish that sentence?” he asked, taking your hand with a small smile on his face.

You felt your cheeks turning pink, and you quickly gathered all the courage you had to look him in the eyes and stuttered out a (quite pathetic) sentence.

“I was saying t-that…that I really think that…” you took another steadying breath. “think that I-I love you. And I think that you- I mean I- we! Could kinda just-“ he cut you off by kissing you softly.

Your lips parted, and he leaned his forehead against yours. “you were rambling, darling. relax, then finish your sentence.”

“mmkay.” You hummed.

“I love you, too. What were you saying?” he pulled back to look you in the eyes.

suddenly feeling confident, you smiled warmly at him.

“i…I think…I feel like I’m ready to take the next step.”

He blushed at that.

“w-what? do you mean…you want to…do things?” he asked, dumbstruck. “with me?”  
You were blushing now too.

“yeah.” You said with newly found confidence. “do you?”  
There was a long moment of silence before either of you spoke. 

“yes.” He said, has voice barely audible.

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.

“when were you thinking?” he asked a few moments later.

“whenever you’re ready. I don’t wanna push you or anything.”  
His hand let go of yours and he trailed it up your thigh.   
“how about we discuss a bit farther this when we get back to the house?”  
You swallowed dryly, your eyes on his hand. you’d never done anything like this with anyone before, and this was KID you were talkin’ about here.

This is the boy who openly admitted to you once that you meant more to him than symmetry. The boy who’d never ever been anything but a perfect gentleman towards you.

You were going to…explore new boundaries with him. Possibly after the sun went down.

Screw thinking delicately. You could have kid inside you. Tonight.

Your stomach was doing flips.

Kid’s squeezed your thigh gently before trailing his hand back down to lace his fingers with yours.  
For the rest of the ride you and kid sat there, silent. Blushing. Holding hands. You were just a couple of awkward teenagers.

Kid was a virgin too. You could tell, because you’d always had a sort of 6th sense for these things.  
***  
After you got off the hay ride, The drive home was (thankfully) short, and you arrived at his home in no time, leaving your pumpkins on either side of the front door.

Kid cleared his throat, his hands in his pockets. “s-so, shall we continue our earlier conversation upstairs?”

Ohgodohgodohsweetjesus

You smiled warmly at him, nodding. “okay.”  
He puffed out his cheeks for a second, and then began walking up the stairs with you following.  
You tried to focus on your breathing, because the only thing that could go wrong at this point was if you did something unsymmetrical to upset him, or bumped a table with your hip and moving it a quarter of an inch and ruining the whole room in his eyes.

He opened the door to his room for you, and you walked inside. 

Shutting the door behind you, kid turned to face you.

You’d stopped in the middle of the room, and he slowly approached you.

When he was a little less than a foot away from you, he stopped.

You leaned forward, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss, his arms snaking around your waist. You placed your hands on the sides of his face, cupping it.  
You stood there for a little while, just kissing sweetly as the kid traced his finger up and down your lower spine slowly. Oh god, he hadn’t even started touching you yet and you felt a strange….tugging. like a knot in your stomach.

When the two of you broke apart, you took a step backwards and lifted your shirt over your head. You were wearing a black lacy bra with a little red bow in the middle, and matching panties.  
His eyes widened, glued to your chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

You then removed your denim shorts, which you’d been wearing over thigh high black socks.  
You took a few more steps back and sat on the bed- very careful not to shift the sheets and unbalance the room.

He stood there, staring at you, his face cherry red and blood trickling down from his nose.

He wiped it away quickly, and shrugged off his black coat to reveal a white dress shirt underneath.

He slowly approached you, and you almost immediately noticed the bulge in his pants.

The two of you moved back onto the bed with you on top of him, straddling his hips.

He chuckled nervously as you leaned down to suck on his neck. He whimpered quietly at the unfamiliar contact, turning his head slightly so you had more access. You let out a soft laugh against his skin, your hands moving to unbutton his shirt slowly. 

You had no idea whatsoever how any human could be so lucky to have the son of death in love with them. How they could have made him fall so deeply in love that he allowed them to put him in this position.  
Once you’d undone the last button on his shirt, you moved downward to suck on his collarbone, your hands trailing up his chest.

You began kissing and sucking your way up his neck and jaw, then back to his lips again, your tongue running along his bottom lip asking for entrance.

He opened his mouth eagerly, and before you knew what was happening, you were on your back.

Kid shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, and leaned back down to whisper in your ear.

“arch your back for me, okay darling?”

You obeyed, arching your back and pressing your chest to his. His hands moved behind you and fumbled with your bra clasp for a moment before he solved the simple puzzle, pulling the garment off you.

His golden irises darkened with lust as he laid eyes on your bare upper half.

He leaned down, kissing the valley in between your breasts.  
“y/n….” he hummed, kissing at the hollow of your throat.

“your breasts are perfectly symmetrical.” He whispered with a smile you could feel on your skin as each of his hands came up at cupped your breasts, squeezing them.

You let out a whimper at that, pressing your chest against his hands.

The two of you really had no clue what you were doing, but it seems you’d both fantasized about this enough to have at least an idea of what you were going to do.

Because sweet lord, kid had to know what he was doing.   
He moved to take a nipple into his mouth, dragging it between his teeth, his thumb treaking the other one.

“kid…” you whimpered, your chest flush with both embarrassment and enjoyment.

He kissed his way back up your chest, sucking a spot on your neck, no doubt leaving a hickey.

You chuckled breathlessly, one of your hands coming up to grip his hair, tugging gently so you could kiss his lips.  
While Kid’s hands worked your breasts, your other hand made its way down to his pants. You let go of his hair, your other hand traveling downward as well.

You undid the button, and dragged his zipper downward, pulling his pants down his thighs, and he pulled them all the way off.

You cupped him through his underwear, and he moaned shakily into the crook of your neck. “y/n…”

His hands mimicked yours, moving under the silky fabric of your panties and rubbing your lips, exploring you.

You felt like you were about to explode as you spread your legs, allowing him more access. The hand that wasn’t touching him went down between your legs, guiding his pointer finger to your clit.

“touch this.” You moaned, feeling little waves of pleasure to your core.

“kid, pl…” you couldn’t finish your sentence. He’d slowly pushed his finger inside of you, pumping in and out easily.

Your mouth was open, and your eyes were closed. “kid, please…” you moaned as he inserted a second finger. “I need you.” You bucked your hips against his fingers, and he nodded.  
You removed his boxers, and he removed your panties, leaving the both of naked aside from your black socks.  
Your legs were spread, and the both of you were breathing heavily, staring at the other’s blushing face.

You nodded, biting your lips as you mentally prepared yourself.  
You felt the head of his hard cock at your entrance, pushing in.

You felt hot tears stream down your face, burying your face in the crook of his shoulder.

He shushed you, whispering sweet nothings as you adjusted to his size.

Once the pain subsided you squeezed his arm, signaling for him to move. he slowly thrusted, his cock twitching inside you.

The two of you were a moaning mess, both hypersensitive and new to this.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, moving your hips along with his.

There was a buzz in the back of your head, and you couldn’t think about anything else except for the fact that kid falling apart above you.

His thrusts increased in speed as you stared at his face.

His eyes were shut, and his face had a look of bliss on it.

Then he hit….something. this one spot deep n your core that pushed you over the edge, drowning you in white hot pleasure.

You felt your inner walls contract around him as you cried his name, his cock shooting hot strings of milky white cum deep inside you.

His thrusts got sloppy before he slowed down, finally pulling out of you.

You kissed him gently once you came halfway down from your high, which he turned before he laid on his back beside you.

“kid,” you gasped, “that was…awesome.” You smiled at the ceiling.

He chuckled breathlessly, wrapping an arm around your waist. He hummed in agreement, unable to speak.  
***  
Now under the covers, you laid on your back with kid’s arm wrapped around your waist and his head resting on the nape of your neck.

You stroked his hair, feeling his warm breath ghost evenly over your skin as you slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
